1967
This is a list of various things that took place in 1967. Significant events February :*17 - Portland Wrestling returns to its original home on KPTV Portland (where it originated in 1953 as Heidelberg Wrestling) after spending the last 12 years on rival station KOIN-TV. Frank Bonnema joins the show as its new host and is joined for his first telecast by Pepper Martin on color commentary as Tony Borne defeats Bobby Nichols, Moondog Mayne defeats Woody Farmer, Paul Jones defeats Bulldog Cody, Martin defeats Pepi Montez and Little Beaver and Irish Jackie defeat Little Brutus and Sky Low Low Births January *10 - Yumiko Hotta *24 - Joshué *30 - Halcón Suriano Jr. *30 - Pequeño Halcón February *8 - Halcón Negro *14 - Mini Chessman March *9 - Bison Kimura *29 - René Guajardo Jr. April *14 - Jeff Jarrett (Nashville, Tennessee, USA) *26 - Diesel II May *21 – Chris Benoit (Montreal, Quebec, Canada) *31 - Vampiro June *10 - El Rebelde (AAA) July *13 - Reyna Jubuki *20 - Lemús II *23 - Comando Gama August *3 - El Picudo September *22 - Super Delfin October *2 - Pierrothito *9 - Eddie Guerrero (El Paso, Texas, USA) *25 - Latin Lover November *15 - Forajido *27 - Vampiro Americano December *17 - Coco Rojo II Deaths September *23 – Stanislaus Zbyszko 88 (Natural causes) Debuts July *17 - Chela Salazar October *1 - Ari Romero *17 - Ídolo Events Title changes January :*5 - Tony Borne wins the NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship from Paul Jones in Salem, Oregon :*6 - Larry Hennig and Harley Race win the AWA World Tag Team Championship from Dick the Bruiser and The Crusher in Minneapolis, Minnesota :*16 - Fritz Von Erich wins the NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship from Joe Blanchard in Fort Worth, Texas; John and Chris Tolos win the Vancouver version of the NWA World Tag Team Championship and the NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship from Dominic DeNucci and Don Leo Jonathan in Vancouver, British Columbia February :*6 - Dutch Savage and Don Jardine win the NWA Vancouver World Tag Team title from John and Chris Tolos in Vancouver :*26 - Verne Gagne wins the AWA World Heavyweight Championship from Mad Dog Vachon in St. Paul, Minnesota March :* Brute Bernard wins the Texas version of the NWA United States Heavyweight Championship from Fritz Von Erich in Texas (specific date and location unknown) :*13 - John and Chris Tolos regain the NWA Vancouver World Tag Team title from Dutch Savage and Don Jardine in Vancouver :*20 - Louie Tillet wins the NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship from Lester Welch in West Palm Beach, Florida :*27 - Fritz Von Erich regains the NWA Texas United States title from Brute Bernard in Fort Worth (Fritz subsequently vacates his NWA Texas title with his United States title win) April :*3 - Don Leo Jonathan and Rocky Johnson win the NWA Canadian Tag Team title from John and Chris Tolos in Vancouver :*24 - John and Chris Tolos regain the NWA Canadian Tag Team title from Don Leo Jonathan and Rocky Johnson in Vancouver May :*1 - Wahoo McDaniel wins the NWA Florida title from Louie Tillet in Orlando, Florida :*2 - Buddy Austin wins the vacant NWA Texas title in a tournament final over Paul DeMarco in Dallas, Texas :*12 - Ripper Collins wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Tony Borne in Portland, Oregon :*16 - Boris Malenko wins the NWA Florida title from Wahoo McDaniel in Tampa, Florida :*29 - Tony Borne regains the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Ripper Collins in Portland; Bholu Pahalwan defeats Henri Pierlot in London, England to win the Indian version of the World Heavyweight Championshiphttp://www.wrestling-titles.com/indpak/indpak-world-h.html June :* Spiros Arion chooses Arnold Skaaland as his new WWWF United States Tag Team Championship partner after previous partner Antonio Pugliese leaves the WWWF :*2 - Luther Lindsay wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Tony Borne in Portland :*11 - Tiger Jeet Singh wins the Toronto version of the NWA United States Heavyweight Championship from Johnny Valentine in Toronto, Ontario :*23 - Moondog Mayne wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Luther Lindsay in Portland July :*10 - The Sicilians (Lou Albano and Tony Altimore) win the WWWF United States Tag Team title from Spiros Arion and Arnold Skaaland in Atlantic City, New Jersey :*24 - Spiros Arion and Bruno Sammartino win the WWWF United States Tag Team title from The Sicilians in Atlantic City :*27 - Johnny Kostas wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Moondog Mayne in Salem, Oregon :*29 - The WWWF United States Tag Team title, last held by Spiros Arion and Bruno Sammartino, is retired when Sammartino, the reigning WWWF Heavyweight Champion, is unable to also defend the tag belts August :*9 - Buddy Moreno wins the NWA Texas title from Buddy Austin in San Antonio, Texas :*26 - Johnny Valentine wins the NWA Florida title from Boris Malenko in Tampa September :*14 - The NWA Texas title, last held by Buddy Moreno, is vacated after Moreno is injured :*30 - Wilbur Snyder wins the World Wrestling Association World Heavyweight Championship from Mitsu Arakawa in Indianapolis, Indiana October :*2 - Abdullah the Butcher and Dr. Jerry Graham win the NWA Vancouver World Tag Team title from John and Chris Tolos in Vancouver :*23 - Abdullah the Butcher and Dr. Jerry Graham win the NWA Canadian Tag Team title from John and Chris Tolos in Vancouver November :*1 - Harley Race chooses Chris Markoff as his new AWA World Tag Team Championship partner after Larry Hennig breaks his leg in an October 20 tag team match with Race against Verne Gagne and Mighty Igor in Winnipeg, Manitoba :*3 - Moondog Mayne regains the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Johnny Kostas in Portland :*8 - Billy Red Lyons wins the vacant NWA Texas title by forfeit in a tournament final in San Antonio when scheduled opponent Duke Keomuka is unable to wrestle due to being injured by The Spoiler in an earlier round :*10 - Pat O'Connor and Wilbur Snyder win the AWA World Tag Team title from Harley Race and Chris Markoff in Chicago, Illinois December :*2 - Mitsu Arakawa and Dr. Moto win the AWA World Tag Team title from Pat O'Connor and Wilbur Snyder in Chicago :*4 - The Assassins win the NWA Vancouver World and Canadian Tag Team titles from Abdullah the Butcher and Dr. Jerry Graham in Vancouver :*5 - Joe Scarpa wins the NWA Florida title from Johnny Valentine in Tampa :*27 - Blackjack Lanza wins the WWA World title from Wilbur Snyder in Indianapolis; Johnny Valentine regains the NWA Florida title from Joe Scarpa in Tampa See also Category:Wrestling Years